Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded
by Kenten
Summary: Kenten is on a drift down to a dark mysterious place that he doesn't know about. He later finds out that, whatever is going on, that it must be a dream and the mysterious man, who took his brother is going to pay.
1. Chamber

Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded

Chapter 1

Chamber...

Kenten, a boy who is 18 years of age, with black hair teased up in the back with red dyed tips and a side bang colored black and red. He is about 5'8 and is about the same with as sora. He where's a black and red poofy pants with a crystal design on it and a black shirt, and had a belt that sags down with a checkered red and black pattern, also he has a bracelet with a bell on it that he was given to by his parents. He also has black and red gloves. And red eyes. His force is something not to be messed with but he does have a heart. He comes from the village of cendo, a peaceful village but when struck, it's a whole different environment for him.

Zoel, A boy with a light attitude unlike his brother kenten, he is polite like his brother but also some what more sarcastic than kenten. He is also loud. He is about 14 and stands at 5'4. He had blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes with a gear like pattern in them. He also wears a semi blue and yellow tunic, with a black shirt just like his brother. He wears blue and green long pants, and wears a necklace that his parents gave him but not to kenten. Zoel is has a bright fighting spirit like his bother, he also has freckles on his face and wears a black beanie with a X-cross shape.

Have you ever dreampt of losing someone so precious to you...Nothing like a gem, but a person that was your only family...*kenten drifting away silently down to the princess glass pedestal* someone...like your brother. *kenten gentely lands on the glass as he wakes up music begins to play, kenten is staring around looking confused, he gets up and says with a cold voice of a mature 18 year old,

Kenten: Wh-where am i? Wh-what is this place?

He looks around and see's nothing but darkness and then he looks down to see that he is standing on the princess pedestal! He admidiately looks confused, quite shocked. He begins to look around more and then he see's kentens brother, zoel standing with his arms out and his eyes closed. Kenten yells out,

Kenten: Zoel!

No answer. Again kenten calls out for his little brother now with much more force, Kenten: ZOEL!

...No answer. Kenten is starting to wonder what is going on and what kind of place is this mystical shrewed of blackness. No matter.

Kenten gets up and walks over to his brother, the room gets colder but it doesn't seem to affect kenten in the slightest, he approaches zoel and kenten with a serious stern look on his face he places his hand on his shoulders and shakes zoel telling him to wake up,

Kenten: "Zoel, wake up. Wake up! Zoel, if you don't wake up this minute i'll make you wake up you hear me?"

No use. Kenten was worried for a second and then realized this must be a dream of kenten's he starts to say, Kenten:Heh, this must be a wicked dream that i am having. But why can't i wake?

Then all of a sudden he hears a man's voice...saying in a evil middle aged voice,

middle aged man: "Yes, why can't you wake up? Hm? Kenten quickly turns around and with surprised looks at the man,

Kenten: "Who are you?"

*The music changes* What is this place? The man reply's,

middle aged man: "oh, you'll soon find out but then it would be to late For you...kenten. Kenten looks at the middle aged man with confused yet serious eyes, and says,

Kenten:"I asked who you were, not some fony answer, at least tell me where the heck zoel and i are?".

Middle aged man said with a scaggly laugh,

Middle aged man: "well...you are in the darkness chamber or at least that's what i like to call it, middle age man smiles evily."

He begins to say,

"i am guessing that your brother hasn't woken up yet? Hmmm...to bad though, he looks like he's about to fall off the edge"

Kenten quickly jerks his head around looking at his brother dangling off the crystal edge of the dark chamber, kenten starts a mad dash to save his brother and yells,

Kenten: "ZOEL!"

Kenten reaches out for zoel but when he thought he had him, he faded away into star dust, at least that's what kenten thinks. Kenten looks at his hands dumbfounded upon what just had happened

Kenten turns his head slowly to the middle aged man, now with a dark cloak around him, white hair, baliding a bit, yellow cat eyes, white gloves, and a beard that looks like it can pierce through metal.

And standing by is side is zoel. Kenten get's up non chalantly and turns straight to the middle aged man. Kenten and starts to say,

Kenten: "Listen here, old man, i don't know who the heck you are or what this place that you call the dark chamber and now my brother had faded into pixie dust and some how magically ended up over there with you? This is some dream that i am living because...man, this cannot be real."

The man looks at kenten, with a face of complete serious and says,

Middle aged man: "...You think this is a dream?"

He grabs zoel by the back of the neck, black lines are starting to form where zoels veins are. He begings to say again,

"YOU THINK THIS A DREAM?" Kenten, mad with rage says as he is running at the man,

Kenten: "ZOEL! Arrrrrrraaaaagggghhhh, let my brother GO!"

Kenten throws a punch at the man

The man grabbed his punch so fast that kenten didn't even see it and when kenten could react, the middle aged man said in a "tsk" way,

Middle aged man:

"Tsk tsk tsk, kenten and i though you were stronger than that...you also must be wondering how i know your name too...you'll find that out too".

Kenten tries to jerk out of the grip of the man but can't.

Kenten:"grrrr arrrggghhh, let go! Let go you pumpice old man!"

Seeming glad, the old man smiles evily and says.

Middle aged man: "I warned you, scum".

He throws kentens fist up in the air, and punches kenten 4 times so fast that it was like bullets, He then threw kenten up about two inches in the air, the man spun around so fearsly and did a spinning back to kentens chest making kenten yell in agony.

Kenten: "Gawarrrrrrrh"

knocking kenten back several feet. As kenten lays there, seemingly unconsious, the man, puts the sleeping zoel down for a second, and walks over to

kenten..slowly. You can hear the boots of the man as it clicks like popping a ground. He is at kentens side kneeling down to say a few words to him.

Middle aged man: "If you want your brother back and to go back cendo village "You have to devote yourself to who ever makes you their apperentice, and become a true master of the keyblade..."

he says with a evil jitter,

"hehehe, but you wont make it and i will to it that you wont."

And with that, the man gets up walks to where zoel is. He picks up zoel and looks back at kenten. Hmph! The man says and walks off...

Kenten's mind:

"and just like that, your brother, the only family you have is gone, it's like glass shattering and you don't know what to do. Hm..."

Chapter 1 (Finished)


	2. Figures and confusion

Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded Chapter 2 Figures and confusion

As kenten is still laying there 14 black hooded figures come out surrounding kenten. beneath the crystal floor it turns into a blue background. One of the figures begin to say.

Figure one: "Man, i wonder what happened here"

..the next one starts to agree as another one kneels down next to kenten cupping his face. Then as that moment happened kenten wakes up slowly eyes fluttering. He turns his head to the left a bit and see the figure kneeling before him. He jumps and get to a battle ready stance and begins to say.

Kenten: "Who are you?"

Kenten looks at the remaining 12 figures and all and drops his hands to his chest area and cries out in pain.

Kenten: "arrrragagagh! The pain!"

Kenten falls to one knee but in frustration and pain holding one hand to his chest and another on the ground he tilts his head up and asks.

Kenten: "Who...who are you people!" One of the figures come walking to him.

"Who...who are you people!" One of the figures come walking to him.

Kenten: "stay back!" The figure keeps moving towards him. I said stay back! The ignores kentens request still walking towards him.

Kenten: "I said stay bac-".

The black cloaked figure kneeled down at him and plunged kentens mouth with his hand and he begins to say in a comedic way.

Cloaked figure: "Oi, Poppet, calm down now, we aren't here to hurt your steal whatever you have even though you have jack nothing hehehe, Kiddo, Come on we don't hurt anyone...at least not me"

he turns and stares at one of the figures, the figure quickly turns around feeling embarrasses playing with his fingers. Kenten looks at the figure with such intensity in his eye that he wants to He wants to

snatch out and fight the cloaked one, simply controlling him like a dog. The cloaked figure with the cocky attitude continues to say,

"We just want some answers and we are not looking for a fight, but if you think you can take all 13 of us on~...

The cloaked figure gets cut out by one of the other figures, Cloaked figure

"Xigbar"!

One of the figures call out to the cloaked figure that's on the floor with Kenten, Xigbar turns to find one of the smallest one out of cloaked figure addressing his presence. The other cloaked figure begins to say to Xigbar,

Cloaked figure:

"We don't need to cause abruptions, understand? All we want are answers to try and find "Him" not you being all high and mighty with your attitude"

...Xigbar, gets up and from where Kenten is kneeling and removes his hand away from Kentens, Xigbar turns to the cloaked figure as Xigbar takes off his hood, revealing his face and begins to say.

Xigbar:"Oh? So you think by not beating the answers out of him we can't get what we want? I mean, look at the punk, he knows something that we want..."

The cloaked figure raises his voice and with a bellow so great that silents Xigbar

Cloaked figure: "ENOUGH!"

All the cloaked figures looked at the one that bellowed. Xigbar, dumbfounded, looks at the figure, and back at Kenten, Kenten looks at Xigbar with intense fiery red eyes. Xigbar begins to say to Kenten with a calm deep voice, stern, but light as well.

Xigbar: "You have his eyes...Those red eyes...Just like him..."

Kenten looks at Xigbar with a puzzled look on his face and begins to say.

Kenten: "Who? What are you talking about? Who do i look like?"

Quickly the other cloaked figure knees down before Kenten and puts a hand on Kentens shoulder, Kenten jerk back around to the cloaked figure seemingly calm but with fiery intensity. The cloaked figure begins to say.

Cloaked figure:

"It's alright, i am not going to hurt you, i promise. We are not here to hurt you as we said before." The cloaked figures voice is so comforting that Kenten relax his muscles and his face drops from stern to understanding. The cloaked figure begins once again. "Please, tell us your name". Kenten replies so suddenly.

Kenten:"M-My names, kenten."

The cloaked figure removes his hand off of kentens shoulder and reveals himself and beings to say.

Cloaked figure: "It's nice to meet you kenten, i'm roxas! He says with a happy voice and a smile."

"It's nice to meet you kenten, i'm roxas! He says with a happy voice and a smile."

Kenten then begins.

Kenten: "Roxas? Hm, i feel like we have met, but i don't know.." Roxas begins,

Roxas: "Hm, maybe, haha, i have been every where."

Roxas stands up and throws a hand out for kenten to grab and get up, kenten receives the hand and gets up and brushes his himself off, pain strikes kenten in the lower side rib on the right side, kenten growls in pain.

Kenten: "!"

Kenten hold's his side and cringes, Immediately, roxas runs over and fishes in his coat pocket for a potion, he pulls out to what looks like a green pot with a star fruit symbol on it, he tells kenten to drink this.

Kenten, slowly reaches for the jar and grabs it and starts to drink it. His head sinks and his arms goes numb, seeming zombified, then later he wakes back up, slowly raising his head and turning his arms to where he can see his palms and curling is fingers and looking at his fingers in amazement. He notices that his side is cured and there is no more pain. Kenten looks up at roxas, now with his group and he begins to say his thanks.

Kenten:"I don't know who you are, or where you came from but thank you. The pain was unbearable, almost like i was slipping away to death or passing out..." Roxas then steps forward and ask kenten,

Roxas: "Would you please tell me what happened? How you got here? And finally who gave you that wound?" Kenten starts explaining.

Chapter 2(Finished)


	3. Explanations

Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded

Chapter 3 Explinations

Kenten:

"Well...I was in my village, and it was getting late. I had to go home but my brother didn't want abide by me. But i told him to come on before it rained or something, i don't remember. I was so tired. But what i do remember is that i was dreaming..And i saw you...Fighting something..but i don't know what...it was a man, or minions, black with yellow eyes and fillers, if that's what you could call them".

Roxas facial expression grows stern and says "go on",

kenten continues.

"So, all of a sudden i had this...this weird blade in my hands and i was fighting doing something and then...Bam! another dream happened to where i was drifting from the sky downward to this crystal stepping that we are on now, and just drifting away, and in my dream i was thinking if my brother was ok...Anyway, as i landed, i awoke, of course not knowing where i am. Music was playing in a melodic classic tune and i was looking around and i saw my brother! He was in a weird state of sleep or concentration. I called his name out but he wouldn't wake up or answer, so i took the liberty of going over there and showing him who's boss" a smart remark comes from one of the cloaked figures standing in back on roxas

Cloaked figure:

"Or he just doesn't care about you, or he hates you, cheh!, yeah i bet that's it" Kenten turns and looks up at the figure with an angry almost threatening voice and begins to say

Kenten:

"What did you say?" Kenten starts to move forward trying to go at the figure but roxas puts one blacked gloved hand out stopping kenten and silents the cloaked figure with his words.

Roxas:

"You shouldn't make smart remarks like that either; you are lucky that i don't let kenten go just to go over there to give you what you deserve; be quiet and know your place"

The figure, tsks and says "Whatever" and goes silent. As kenten calms down looking stone cold at the figures behind roxas, roxas ask's if kenten would continue his story, kenten agrees and then starts again.

Kenten:

"So i went over there and i shook my brother to see if he would wake up and nothing happened so i was puzzled and i didn't know what to do. He kinda made me a little bit mad because he usually wakes up but i think he was being a little jerk to me, so i shook him harder again, but nothing happened. It was like he was in a...sleep coma or something, and then that's where i heard this voice..it was cold and evil"

Roxas's eyes widen and folded his arms and with a serious tone, and said, "Go on"

Kenten:

"So i turned around and it was this guy, middle aged looking, kinda balding, almost bald i should say with a white spear pointed beard. I asked who he was but he wouldn't tell me. I asked him where i was, and all he told me was that this was the darkness chamber and that's where it happened".

Roxas continues to ask, "Like what? Please don't leave out any details"

Kenten continues.

Kenten:

"Well, i told him that this must be a dream and that i am sleeping or whatever, well that wasn't the case to him he was creepy with his voice and he said something that made me a little on edge, don't remember though but what i do remember was that whatever he had said, made my brother, tilt of the edge of this crystal stepping. I turned around and with a mad dash i ran for my brother but when i was about to reach him, he exploded into this type of dust, and when i turned back because of the mans voice, there was my brother...beside him, still sleeping.."

Roxas:

"Is there more?"

Kenten:

"Yes, told him that this was a crazy dream and that he was an old pompous man. He grabbed my brother by the throat and picked him up and black lines started forming on my brothers neck!"

One of the cloaked figures stepped out and says to roxas.

Cloaked figure:

"Roxas, that could be the transformation that has happened to one of the other wielders"

Roxas:

"Yes, you are right" Kenten, puzzled to what they are talking about with the transformation, he asks.

Kenten:

"Wait..Transformation? What? What is this transformation that you guys speak of?"

Roxas:

"Hmm...Well you see, that man that you saw? Well, we are looking for him, and when i say looking for him i mean, he needs to be stopped immediately. Or else..."

Kenten:

"Or else what?"

Roxas gives a gray grin and lowers his eyes seeming sad in some way and says

Roxas:

"Or the universe will perish"

Kenten's eyes grow big. he begins to say with a cold voice.

Kenten:

"This dream gets weirder and weirder..." Roxas interrupts

Roxas:

"Kenten, this is not a dream, this is real. And unfortunately, this universe has chosen you for whatever reason it may have chosen you, it has chosen you.

Kenten:

"Chosen me for what? And also how can i believe you that this is not a dream?"

Roxas walks over to kenten and stands 5 feet away from him he starts off.

Roxas:

"Can you feel this?" Roxas steps forward and leaps at kenten throwing a fist out to kenten ready to punch, but with kenten's instincts

roxas punch gets grabbed by kentens palm, roxas steps to the side, flies up and throws a round house kick to kentens head, with kenten barely seeing it and missing his head, kenten bends backwards and

barely skimming his face. Roxas boot, grazes kenten's nose and kenten steps back roughly holding his half of his face and then taking his hand off of his face.

He discovers that he had been hit but not to much for there is only a little bit of blood dripping down. He slowly tilts his head up and yells out to roxas.

Kenten:

"Hey! Why are you trying to fight me? What did i do to you? Huh?" Kenten flushed with rage gets ready for another incoming attack but suddenly roxas just gets up, lifts his head and stands there smiling at

kenten. Kenten is puzzled to why he is smiling after almost trying to kick his head off.

Roxas:

"Did you feel that?" Was that little tussle proof enough? Or do you need more proof?" Roxas gives a big smile to kenten.

As kenten address what he is saying,

in kenten's mind he is thinking,

"That really did feel real, and my reflexes were put to the test in a top way, hm..this can't be real just yet"

Kenten then speaks.

Kenten:

"Yeah, that felt pretty real, but i am still not convinced, show me something more and then i will be convinced"

Roxas grimmice and then says

"Fine, i will show you...this"

Roxas holds out his hands and closes his eyes, then out of no where, swirls of wind and white dust come into one hand and in the other a swirls of wind and black dust in the other and then out appeared two blades, one black with a purple and black aura around it and one white with a blue and white aura around it. Roxas, grips them both and crosses them over this stomach while bending down and then ultimately stands back up and flings away the rest of the particles.

Kenten, amazed at the site of what happened is starting to think

"Those blades! They have a key pattern on it! Like in my dream!"

Kenten's eyes open wide and looks at the two blades thinking of what is going on..

Roxas starts walking walking over to kenten, leaving the rest of the black figures and xigbar, kenten looks at roxas with a more serious face as he hears the same clicks on the floor as the man did before,

just on roxas. Roxas begins to talk to kenten as he starts walking over to him, with the blades out side of his waists.

Roxas:

"See kenten? This is all real, this is all serious, and no one is playing around. And of course not even us, take as you may see it"

Kenten, with red eyes staring at the blades, asks

"Th-These blades were in my dream, wh-what are they roxas?"

Roxas stops in front of kenten and looks at the blades questionably and says.

Roxas:

"These? Oh yeah, that's right, well these right here are called keyblades," Kenten looks at roxas with a puzzled face.

Kenten:

"Keyblades? Why are they called keyblades?" Roxas sighs and he begins to explain. Roxas: "Well you see the reason why it's called a keyblade well because obviously it looks like a key and a blade mixed but

that's not it. Most keyblades" Kenten interrupts.

Kenten:

"Most of them?" "There's more than one?"

Roxas:

"Well, is a bunch of them haha,each one has a special powers and are used for good and unfortunately evil..." See this keychain that dangles? Well those represent powers or forms that the keyblade has to

make them stronger or give you more magic and such."

Kenten:

"Hm, pretty interesting, and who made the keyblades?"

Roxas:

"Dunno, legend says that a keyblade master used the keyblade to ride the darkness of the world but there are also legends that say that i was used for darkness. I don't know what but people are bound to

keyblades kinda like their calling, you know?"

Kenten:

"Err..No, not really. Hm, why do you have keyblades?"

Roxas:

"...Well..." Roxas looks sad for a moment and kenten apologizes. "I am sorry if i said something out of terms, my mistake" Roxas perks up and begins "No no, it's not that, it's just that, i don't remember much

about how i got these, but ill tell you." Roxas begins to tell his story.

Roxas:

"Well you see, i was hanging with my friends, eating sea salt ice cream till something crazy happened. I don't know what was going on but i fell through this rift and i was dragged away from my friends. I was

set on something but the heartless came out of no where and attacked me".

Kenten speaks

"Heartless?"

Roxas:

"I'll get to that in a moment, anyway I found the keyblade in my hand and started using to fight all the heartless.

"I was scared and then things went blank and i woke up staring in the path of a white meadow."

Roxas continued his explanation to kenten, while kenten looking amazed. And then finally roxas said something that made kenten perk up.

Roxas:"And then i met my nobody" "Nobody?" Kenten replied. "Yes a nobody, your other self, once pretty much opposite from you" Kenten then goes after roxas and says

"So you are saying that i have a nobody?"

Roxas looks at kenten with a straight forward look and begins to tell him

Roxas: "Well yeah, though, your Nobody doesn't have a heart and has vague memories, pretty sad don't you think?

Kenten looks at roxas with his regular poker face and begins to say in his dark voice,

Kenten: "Yeah, it is pretty sad, but oh well.

Roxas tilts his head down, kenten follows the same motion as all the rest of the 13 figures watch in darkness, then kenten raises hi head up again and begans to say in his usual voice

Kenten:

"Heh, so you are saying that you met your nobody? What was his name?" Roxas smiled and he began "Sora"

Kenten turns his head to shy away from roxas and talks to himself at the same time.

"Hm...Sora, i wouldn't mind meeting him, he might know where my brother is too, that guy took my brother when i got knocked out"

says kenten.

"Oh, so that's what happened? Ahh, gotcha" Says roxas.

He begins again with a chip mood, "well i think we are done here, we got all that we needed, and now do you believe us?

Hm, kenten?"

A sharp rumble starts and it's so hard it shakes both kenten and roxas and surprisingly all the figures. Kenten asks with a hard voice

Kenten:

"What's happening?"

Roxas:

"I don't know, a rip?" All of a sudden a hole of purple and lightning come fourth, kenten and roxas look at it and out spews little black creatures with black bodies and fillers and yellow eyes. Kenten reacts. "Those things! I saw them in my dream!"

Roxas looks back at kenten and looks at the creatures and then says, "Well kenten, here's your proof, are you ready?"

Kenten looks at roxas as he crosses his arms together with the keyblades and dashes at the creatures. He is so fast, roxas that gleams of light is what you can tell of him, there is a pit of creatures as roxas jumps in that pit you can see him swinging at them with great finece. Like he's not breaking a sweat. Roxas jumps high into the air fighting off some of the creatures kicking them and slashing them. A few got behind roxas and he threw the white keyblade in front of him, it spun around in a 1280 degree turn destroying everything around him.

Kenten Looks up at roxas in the sky as he destorys all the creatures. kenten is in shock of how this small person can do this much damage and win, then his head drops to the center looking at the figures, they are gone...All of them. It is only roxas and kenten now. Roxas, drops down and spins his keyblades in opposite directions like whirlwinds as the creatures jump at him they all desemate after roxas is done with them, the hole closes, and he is still fighting, kenten just standing ready for anything but nothing is coming his way. The creatures are almost gone except one.

Roxas stopped destryoing the ones he was dealing with and he was looking around for more, ready with his keyblades ready, then he looks over at kenten, and with no emotion lunges the black keyblade at his direction. Kenten looked at the keyblade with excitement as it was coming towards him kenten jumps 2 feet tucking his knees in and throwing is arms like he was a ninja. As kenten lands are you hear is a "THWACK" Kenten turns around and sees the keyblade stuck to the creatures head and then a "POOF" sound happen. Roxas runs up to kenten as kenten turns around seeing roxas run up to him. Roxas begins to say

Roxas:"Are you ok?"

Kenten:"I am fine, except for that wicked stunt that you pulled where you almost took my head off with that keyblade"

Roxas:"Haha, sorry, duty calls and it was an awesome battle"

Kenten:"Those things...They were in my dream..What were they?"

Roxas:"Those my friend are hearltess, there are tons of them around so you might want to be careful around here. By the way, you have some nice moves added to you, i'm impressed, i think that's what "They" are looking for.

Kenten:"Who's they?"

Roxas:"Heh, you'll soon find out, oh by the way, nice job on dodging me, now do you think this is real?"

Kenten:"Yeah..seems pretty real to me" "Good" roxas says with a smile, now lets get out of here. He snaps his finger and then another hole comes to but it's a different one, you can see through the other side with it.

Roxas:"Come on, it's not going to close on you, promise"

Kenten:"Where are we going"?

Roxas:"Traverse Town" He gets behind kenten and pushes him into the hole, with sounds like kenten was going to fall, he falls through the hole. Kenten:"Whoa whoa, !"

Kenten falls through the hole..The hole closes leaving roxas behind. A voice come from behind roxas. "Does he seem like the one?"

Roxas:"Yes, i believe so, he has good martial potential, lets see when he gets his first keyblade." the cold voice jitters and begins to say "Good good, lets see how it goes...kenten"

Chapter 3(finished)


	4. Traverse Town

Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded Chapter 4

Traverse Town

In a drifting voice, kenten hears "You are the one..The one to put a stop to all of this...There is no turning back, kenten, you are the next key barrier..

" Kenten reacts in his head "What are you talking about? Who's there? Is...Is that you roxas?" But nothing happens. He then hears a distance call to him, it sounded like a child that has the tone of a young 8 year old saying "Mister Mister, are you ok?"

Kenten then awakes slightly as he hears and barely sees 3 little kids standing over him, his eyes begin to open much more now as he stares up at the night sky, he then tries to get up, using his gloved hand to stand him up. He seems to have felt something that he can lean against so kenten leans against it, seeming in pain but just really tired. He closes his eyes and then opens then up again to stare at the kids with a poker face type of look. One of the kids begins to say.

"Hey mister, are you alright?" He acknowledges them and he begins

Kenten:"Yeah..I'm fine...Where am i?" One of the children with a high pitched voice, a girl that was speaking to kenten speaks up and says "You don't know where you are? Well, you are in traverse town of course!"

Kenten's eyes stiffen a bit and he looks around. To his surprise he was in an ally way with a corridor leading out down and to the right into the city. He can hear people conversing and music playing a sweet tune. He looked up about 45 degrees to find a sign that says "Cids works" Then he looks back at the kids standing in front of him, with the little girl in front and to what look like her brothers standing beside her but on opposite sides. Kenten begins again.

Kenten:

"Traverse town? Wait...You mean i am not back home? In cendo village?" The little girl looks at him with a puzzle looked and says

Little girl:

"Cendo village? What's that?" Kenten just looks at her with glowing eyes and he tells her "It's my home. It's where i am from." and as kenten says that he has a flashback to what roxas said to him

Flashback:

"Next stop, traverse town!" Kenten growls with accurance and slaps his face in a funny way and begins "Arrrrrraaagh, that's right, he pushed me in the rift when i wasn't looking" not paying attention to the kids, one of the boys steps up to kenten, shy like with a cute young boy voice and he begins to address himself to kenten, Kenten stops what he's doing and looks at the boy with one eye not covered.

Little boy:

"H-Hi...My names...Griff...what's your name?" Kenten lets down his hand and droops it on the floor and begins to tell him in his usual emotionless voice "My names kenten. It's nice to meet you griff" Griff looks at kenten with a big smile. Griffs sister who seems the oldest and the biggest of the 2 steps in and address herself with a high and mighty attitude. "And i am leelah, i am the oldest out of these two, it's nice to meet you kenten" Kenten, gives a dry smile and says, "It's nice to meet you Leelah, and what about the last one?"

The other little boy seeming the youngest has his head tilt down while twiliting his fingers seeming shier than griff. Leelah turns around and calls his name in a uptone way "Hey milo! don't be so rude, come over here and meet kenten" Leelah turns back to kenten to say some apologizes, kenten raises a hand seeming like he doesn't care and says "It's alright" The little boy springs his head up and runs over to us and stands straight looking at kenten.

Kenten looks at the boy with a funny quizzical face and the boy begins to say his presence really fast with a high pitched voice.

Milo:

"Hi my name is milo! it's nice to meet you kenten!"

Kenten looks embarrassed and give a sly smile and says "Hi milo it's nice to meet you" Leelah then steps in and asks kenten what he was doing in this ally, kenten replies "I don't know, i just ended up here for some reason" his stomach growls so loud that the kids can hear, the kids giggle and begin to say "Well somebodies hungry, come home with us, moms cooking something right now" Kenten looks at the children in worry and asks "Are you sure it would be alright? I don't want to intrude on your family dinner"

Leelah continues

"It's fine, i'll just tell my mom and dad what happened, i am sure it would be alright"

Kenten sighs and then agrees to go with them after his stomach growled once again.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, alright, lets go"

They walk out of the corridor and turn to what may seem a grand city. Kenten's eyes brighten as he has never seen anything quite like traverse town. Light poles everywhere, people and children running around and going to restaurants and other people delivering mail. As kenten walks he is looking around seeming amazed, as he bumps into someone he couldn't see, he hears an angry voice saying

"Watch where's yous goins!"

Kenten looks down to see a small dwarf like person and kenten apologizes to him. "Sorry" the small person says "hmph" and walks away.

As kenten looks around and follows the kids they go behind Cids shop and down this long path, kenten looks puzzled and ultimately goes after them and trips on the long path and rolls down the road.

Kenten:"Whoa whoa whooooooooaaaaa"

You can here clunks and bumps and "Argahs" as kenten rolls down the road there is a big bump that was coming in kentens way and he hits the bump with suck a force that it knocks him in the air and sends him flying 10 feet up and down and on to the rode again. In kenten's mind "I cannot believe i lost the kids and now i am going to die from this stupid road, just my luck...thanks roxas" he says sarcasticly in his mind.

kentens body finally hits another bump that lead to a house on this island type plato and he body flings as the door of the house and made a loud "BANG" as the side of his body collided with the door. Kentens body made a "thrump" sound and landed on the door step of the house with his head under his arms and laying there, unconsious like. The door opens and and kenten groans in pain "uuugggghh arrgrggah" as he growns leelah is standing at the door saying

"There you are! What took ya so long kenten?" She then calls her mom "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Kenten, still on the floor begins to say to leelah "Lets just say...i made a wrong turn and i tripped and fell" Leelah laughs as her mom comes to the door. Her reaction to kenten on the door step shocked her

"Oh my! dear, why are you outside and look at you you are all hurt, please come in side!"

She calls the 2 brothers and leelah and the boys picked up kenten and dragged him inside. The house was bright and warm with wooden furniture around and a cozy fire burning with a pot around it, they sat kenten at the table that was shaped in a "L" shape and made him comfortable. Kenten's body ached and his stomach growled like a lion.

Leelah's mom has heard his stomach and suggested to give kenten a bowl of stew. She laideled up a bowl of thick brothy stew and served it to kenten. The smell made kenten come a live again, as his head tilts up to look at the bowl. In the distance leelah's mother tells kenten to eat "Eat dear, you must be starving" kenten looks at the bowl and then at the mother and then the bowl again, puts his hand in a prayer formation and says a dinner prayer.

Kenten:"Itadakimasu"(Bless the cook or thanks to the cook in japanese) and he begins to eat. A knock on the door happens shortly after kenten begins eating. The mother looked out the window and get delighted. "Oh! It's your father children" kenten stops eating for a second and replies questioning "Father?" Griff looks at kenten and says "Yeah, our dad. Don't you have one?" kenten looks at the bowl of stew and with a somber face and voice replies to griff. "No...Not really" Griff looks at kenten with a sad face and kenten keeps eating.

The mother opens the door and in comes a man standing around 5'11 with bulky arms, cut body, brown hair with a blue tint to it, black poofy long jeans to his ankles, a black shirt to where it shows his muscles and a yellow green jacket. He had one blue eye and one green eye and some what of a beard. He was a handsome fellow and his hair was spiked. His skin was soft and white, like a luminous flower he seemed like he was only in his late 20's. Kenten, felt this surge of energy coming from the man like he has felt that energy before.

The man looks over at the table and see's kenten staring at him. The man begins to say in a deep voice "Ahhh, well looks like we have a guest! What is your name son?" kenten replies "Kenten, sir" the man laughs and he replies back. "Hahaha sir? I haven't heard anybody call me that since they recruited me back when the war started!, Call me Bane" Kenten looks at bane with a weird look and slurps up the last of his stew and begins to say his thanks.

Kenten turns to the mother and bane and the kids next to him. "Thank you for giving me something to eat, it was delicious" Bane replies"Don't mention it, it's teresas specialty stew!" kenten gives a gray smile and starts to head out the door, feeling revived and not in pain, he passes bane and his family and opens the door, before kenten walked out he hears bane telling him something.

Bane:"I can tell that you don't have a place to go. Judging by how you look, you are not from here. Tell you what, why don't you stay with us for a night or two till you can go out on your own. Huh? There has been a lot of crazy things been happening around traverse town especially in town hall, near the clock tower. I don't recommend going over there unless you have a weapon." Kenten looks back at bane with cold eyes and turns back and begins to say

Kenten: "I would take you up on that offer but i have to find my brother...I can't stop now..thank you for all you have done thank you for your hospi" Kenten gets cut off by bane as he says

"kenten, have you ever heard of the keyblade and heartless?"

Kenten stops dead in his tracks and turns to bane with red fiery eyes. Kenten then steps back into the house still holding on the door as it's still open and says with hard voice with a sliver of anger in it.

Kenten:

"Yeah, i have heard about them. And i have actually seen heartless too...How do you know about that? Have you seen them before?" Bane chuckles and begins with a serious voice address kenten

Bane:

"Hehehe, i haven't just seen them but i have fought them. All of them. including one of their leader..."

kenten's face went from to semi crazy to serious as he shuts the door, entering the house slowly, with his voice seeming more bitter and serious, also kenten looks at bane with a strong look but with more intensity than the last look. Kenten then begans to say at bane with a questioning tone in his voice.

Kenten:"Tell me more! About what happened!...Wait a minute...Don't tell me you're...you're...a.." bane interrupts

"Hehehe, you got it...A keyblade master" Bane crosses his arms and stares at kenten with a sly smile.

Chapter 4(finished) 


	5. Master Bane

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Decoded Chapter 4

Master Bane

Kenten's face goes pale with another serious look, while looking at bane. He cannot believe he is in a house with an actual keyblade master. Kenten picks up his emotions and begins to ask normally.

"So what do they call you?"

Bane smiles and says

"Well what else? Master Bane of course"

kenten gives bane a pleased smile, some what with a chuckling after effect, as he closed the door and steps fully in the house. Banes family looks at kenten thinking of what he is going to do next.

Kenten:

"So you are keyblade master, master bane, correct? I haven't heard of you. Well from where i am from we don't have keyblades or master or whatever you call it"

bane interrupts kenten

Bane:

"That's because you are in a different world now. Actually in a different universe. I should know. I was like you too when i first stumpled here a long time ago, let me tell you something, if you want to get back to your world then good luck because it is close to impossible to get back. I have given up and i made a name and a family for myself here and i am pretty content with that"

kenten looks at bane almost puzzled and begins to ask him.

"What do you mean i can't go back to my home? I have to, i have a duty back home".

Quickly bane interrupts when his arms are crossed and his eyes closed as he truns his head and opens his eyes, fiercely.

Bane:

"And you have a duty here too, looks like."

He says with a serious tone to him and continues

"Look, i know it's not as easy as it may seem but unfortunately, the universe chose you and i am guessing your brother to be the next key barriars. and also you can't leave it, you are bound to it. Well, at least that's what happened to me, if not that then you have to prove something to someone to get something back in order to go back home."

A flash back hits kenten and it's the old man telling him that if he wants to go back he has to be come a true master of the keyblade and fight him to get his brother back. Kenten, surprised with what's going on tells bane what happened.

Kenten:

"Well you see, this old guy that took my brother said that i need to become a true master of the keyblade if i want to go home and have my brother back, i don't know how i am going to be a true master of that but...i need to get my brother back and i will do it even if i have to die trying!"

bane looks at kenten and walks over to him, as he is front of kenten he puts a hand on kenten's shoulder and begins to tell him.

Bane:

"Sigh" "Well, all i know is that your brother is captured and that you need help, while the masters are far away that you can't reach them. Sooooooooo"

kenten looks cold as he puts his head down bane continues

"Sooooo, i'll be your teacher. Excuse me, your master. I will teach the ways to own your own keyblade but it wont be easy, you have to devote yourself!" Kenten looks up at bane and with a looks to intense that it's like an automatic agreement that the deals done.

Kenten begins to say

"Alright bane, if you promise me to grant me all that you know and powers and more to stop this freak who kidnapped my brother, i will stay and take on my duty as a master.."

bane smiles and starts to say something that kenten never has heard before

Bane:

"Well, you are going to be my first ever student soooo this should be interesting. one thing that you should know that should help you. How i knew that you were destined for this fate was because we keyblade barriars have this sense that not alot of people have. It's called aura sense. You can sense when there are keyblade users among you. I bet you feel a great energy right now?"

kenten shakes his head yes and bane continues

"Well, that's my aura and i can sense yours too. It's fiery and growing with rage, but not evil rage, you will make a fine apprentice?. Kenten smiles with reassurance.

Kenten:

"Heh, thank you bane, i will be serious about this as i am to many things, so now what? bane explains

Bane:

"Well first you have to do the apprentice? code of initiation, it goes like this. Ahem. I kenten, vow to be taught under the lessons and skill of master bane, to solemnly swear not to use my new found power for evil or injustice and to protect those in need." There, like that"

Kenten:

"Sound a bit corny to me, but whatever," Bane frowns and goes back to normal, kenten begins. "I kenten, vow to be taught under the lessons and skill of master bane, to solemnly swear not use my new found power for evil or injustice and to protect those in need"

Bane:

"Good, now kneel down before me so the final step to keyblade hood is complete"

Kenten give bane a somewhat disgust look and says "Really? I have to kneel down?"

Bane:

"Yes, one knee, now."

kenten, huffs and goes one knee, bane says a creed only masters get to accept new bane hold out his hand and a magical aura a came around it and "Poof" Came out a silver keyblade with a lion's head as the key chain. He begins to tell kenten his congratulations.

Bane:

"I master bane accept,

kenten, as my apperentice to learn from me and never go wrong."

bane taps the blade on kentens shoulder and something magical happens. magical white spirals circle around kenten like as kenten gets up and looks at what's happening he gets engulfed in a magical radiance then the magic goes out spreading through the house and the outside all through traverse town, not affecting anyone. Kenten, looks at his hand curling his fingers and his arms and his legs thinking what has happened to him and then he feels a firey burn in his right hand. He looks at the top of his hand and there he sees a tattoo that looks tribal, surprisingly, you can see it right through the glove. Kenten looks up at bane and ask's him in a strong voice

"What is this mark?" The mark burns with a orange red and then it fades away not seeming to scoul Kenten, again. Bane smiles with a chuckle behind it, and then he tells kenten,

"Well, it's a mark meaning that you are my student, once you become a master you will get your very own special mark to label who you want to teach. It's pretty cool if i don't say so myself"

Kenten looks at his right hand with a poker face stare and then he looks at bane, with his keyblade in one hand begins to start again. Bane begins to say,

"Congratulations kenten, you are now a keyblade barriar and under my teachings" kenten looks at bane and with a smile kenten walks over to bane and puts a hand out, bane receives the hand and kenten continues.

Bane then tell kenten something that puzzles kenten for a moment.

Bane:

"Oh and by the way as well, that mark on your hand that i gave you, well lets say with that mark you can transform into 3 forms".

Kenten, with a puzzle look repeats after bane "Forms?" "What do you mean?"

Bane:Yes, forms but that's not important right now, you will stay at my house until you are ready to go out on your own. teresa, ready a bed for kenten please"

the kids cheered and kenten was hot in the face. Leelah runs up to kenten and starts to say

"Cool! you are staying with us!" kenten smiles

Bane:

"Now kids run along up to bed, kenten and i need some talking to do" the kids awww'd and ran up stares, bane looks at kenten and same with kenten. bane begins

Bane:

"Now kenten, i want you to have a good nights rest, understand? Tomorrow your training starts. Got it?

Kenten:

"Got it, thank you master bane"

bane smiles and walks out of the room but before he steps out, he says one last thing to kenten

Bane:

"Oh and by the way kenten,"

kenten looks at bane and says

"Yes?"

Bane continues "if you have strange dreams, tell me"

kenten just looks at bane with intensity same as bane and replies with an

"ok"

Bane leaves the room and teresa tells kenten to follow her to where she has his bed ready. Kenten looks at teresa and follows her, they walk into a room, across from the room is another room. Kenten turns his head head to see what's in the other room and sees bane sitting on the side of the bed holding his head down staring at a picture frame.

Kenten looks at bane with a puzzled look cocking an eye bro, bane looks up and turns to see kenten, he smiles and gets up from the side of the bed and walks to the door, kenten turns his body around to face bane, fist clenched. Bane approaches the door putting both arms up as he hangs on the awning ledge and makes a 4 shaped formation with his leg, stopping him in place. He looks at kenten with a kind smirk, he begins to talk to kenten.

Bane:"Tomorrow you start training. Are you ready?

Kenten looks at bane with a serious face, to tell him

Kenten:

"Yeah. Let's see what happens."

Kenten squints his eyes as bane and continues to go on.

"Though i don't know what you are going to have me do, but i guess it's for my own good. And i will get through it."

Bane chuckles and looks at kenten. Bane lets down a arm and puts a hand on kenten shoulder.

Bane:

"You'll do fine tomorrow but my lessons and teaching aren't easy, i expect you to train hard and don't give up, if you don't then my expectations of you will be a waste, got me?"

Kenten continues to look at bane and says to bane with a monotone way

Kenten:

"Yeah, i got you. To tell you the truth, i don't even want this stupid task, but if it's to get my brother back and to go home i guess it's better than nothing."

Bane makes a serious face to kenten and tightens his grip on kenten's shoulder, kenten turns his head a little to look at his shoulder and back at bane, bane begins to say.

Bane:

"Heh, Yeah, i know you don't want this type of duty. I bet you think this duty is for the higher forces only, well open up your eyes, we are the higher forces, we protect everything around wether we like it or not. It feels good to know that you are helping to stop a problem that can ultimately ruin the universe and succumb everything into pure darkness and hatred, and you probably think i am an old quack who doesn't know what i am talking about. Let me tell you something, kenten, i was in the same boat as you just like everyone else that was in my league when we had to be keyblade masters, we didn't want it but we had to do what we had to do. I like it actually, it's has it's perks, now why don't you tone down that

Attitude then we are going to have a problem alright?" Bane give kenten a cocky smile, kenten looks at bane with an angry look and brushes off his hand.

Kenten:

"Cheh, i never wanted any of this, none of this at all, and now i am stuck with it. Hmph, whatever, i will deal with it like many things i had to deal with in my life already; but i will say thank you. At least for letting me stay in your home"

Bane continues to say in a cool tone,

Bane:

"Well kenten, i can see that you are fiery and full of aggesstion but you don't have to be like that, but i know that you are kind and that you want to save your little brother and get back home so i commend you on that, just lets forget about it and gets some sleep"

Bane lets out a giant yawn and continues to say to kenten

Bane:

"It's going to be a long day tomorrow so get your rest"

Bane turns away and heads into his room, he shouts out at teresa that he is going to sleep, teresa shouts back ok in reply. Kenten bows his head down as he was thinking, before he can say anything, teresa calls his name.

Teresa:

"Alright kenten, your bed is ready".

Chapter 5(finished) 


	6. Slumber

Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded

Chapter 6 Slumber

Kenten looks at teresa and the with a low "thank you" he went over to the side of the past teresa and sat down having both hands on the bed and staring down on the ground in a shameless confused look on his face. Teresa, not yet gone looks at kenten and asks him "What's the matter" Kenten just remains silent not saying a word but acknowleging teresa's precense just by shaking his head side to side.

Teresa, now with persistant way begins to tell kenten some words of advice. She walks over to the bed that kenten is sitting on still having his head bowed down seeming defeated and she begans to tell him in a comforting voice.

Teresa:

"Kenten, whatever is bothering you please know that we here are here for you even though you don't know us and just walked in on us without short notice but you were in not the best condition.

Kenten slightly turns his head but not raising it to face teresa he gives a sarcastic "heh" and went back to sulking. Teresa keeps going feeling a sadness over kenten

Teresa:

"Well, i am glad that you are here with us, the kids seem to certaintly take a fancy to you and you don't look like a hooligan so i am more than happy to have you here...Well, it's getting rather late, and it's time for sleep, i will see you in the morning."

Teresa gets up leaving kenten there on the side of the bed still feeling like he is has nothing to look forward to, teresa walks out there door half way, says goodnight to kenten and turns off the light and shuts the door. In the dark, and outside the window, a beam of moonlight peers through kentens room. It's very quiet, not a single sound is happening. Kenten then begans to take of his shoes, half hazzardly and puts them aside. He crawls into bed putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the wooden cedar ceiling and thinking to himself he is.

He then closes his eyes only to drift away to the soft warmth of the bed...

Tossing and turning and gripping the sheets as kenten turns with grunts in between.

Kenten:

"Grugh..Grrr..argh"

A voice in kentens dream calls to him..It's dark and evil and some what old...Kenten, recongnizes the voice as he listens.

"You think you can defeat me with that pesky little blade? You are nothing and your brother will become my slave regardless of what you or anybody can do! Hahahaha!"

Kenten, in sleep keeps saying "No" repeatedly in his sleep gradually getting louder but not to loud for bane and teresa to hear. The dream gets deeper as the man keeps talking and then all of a sudden it changes to what may seem to be a council table full of dark cloaked figures just like the ones he saw before in the crystal chamber and next to him stand 4 other people, he looks down to see that all of them wield keyblades...Different ones...Kenten is puzzled to what is going on as he looks around to see all the figures dawning the the 5 wielders including kenten, then kenten feels something strange in his right hand...he looks down to and gives a astonish face, to his eyes he has found his own keyblade.

He raises it up and looks at it with astonishment. It is Dark red with a glowing red aura around it. It's long in length, with tribal and spiral red and black markings on the blade going from the hilt of the blade to the head on it. The hilt comes down over his hand and crystalizes into a red on one side and black on the next. Near the hilt it burst out into red spear type crsystals 3 on each side, one red and one black. To the top of the keyblade it has an half moon crescent indent, in that indent blazes a ball of everlasting red energy.

Kenten waves it around with pure happiness and then everything gets dark and kenten looks around with shock to know what is going on, he see's everyone getting sucked into this terrible void as well as him, he yells to try and fight it but he can't, he get sucked in never to come out...

Kenten drifts on only to find a man as tall as kenten with the same cloak as the figures, he is tall with white long hair with a tie around it seeming like it was around his eyes, he turns around to kenten and begins to tell him something strange.

Voice:

"Will you be the savior of us all? Or will you be shrowded in the darkness?" Will you let everything fall to pieces because of how you feel? Or will you do actually what is said to be done?"

Kenten looks confused at the tall man with a open hand expression to his leading "What are you talking about" and then another void breaks loose and wind, time, and earth start flying everywhere. Kenten's starts to grunt as he tries to hold on for dear life this time but he can't and again, gets swept away. And with a yell from kenten, there he goes, off into the void...

Kenten:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Voice of roxas:

"Will you be there when everything's about to go a ray?"

Kenten:

"Roxas?"

Voice of the kids:

"Kenten, you'll fight for us right?"

Kenten:

"Kids...What's going on?"

Voice of tall cloaked teen":

"Will you spare yourself?"

Kenten:

"What the hell is going on here?"

Kenten hears all of these voices but there is one that strikes him hard to the bone, kenten in his dream wakes up and turns his head to see the man that stole his brother.

Kenten:

"You...You stole zoel away from me and i want him back! Now!"

Voice of man:

"That's right...Are you going to be the one to put a end to me?"

The man gives a grey evil smile and before you know it kenten dashes at him with his keyblade ready to go at it but then the man dissapears. Kenten looks everywhere like a mad man but can not find the man and then kentens ears perk up and his face goes numb. He turns his head to find zoel right there in front of him. He runs over to zoel but sadly he fades away into dark black matter. Kenten looks at his hands and lets out a cry.

Kenten:

"ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEL!

Kenten begins to cry and cry, letting his keyblade fall on the floor and then dissapear with the red aura fading, and then all of a sudden he feels a tap on his back and he turns around to see zoel but for that quick second kenten see's zoel and with one fateful motion "Boom" kenten is stabbed by what looks like another version of his keyblade but blue...Cold...and evil..kenten lets out a powerful yelp.

Kenten:

"arrrrrrrrrrrrragnaognag...*cough cough*"

Zoel leans in to kentens ear and says to him in a shaggy monotone way

Zoel:

"Can you save me from despair?"

Kenten wakes up with a wild yell!

Kenten:

"!"

Kenten's heart is beating like the intensity of a thousand horses sweat rolling down his face, him panting with a hand out like he is grasping in the air. The lights turn from outside of kentens room only to hear a loud bang and an entrance from bane with his wife and kids behind him. Bane looks panicked as he rushes to kenten. Kenten, still gasping for air hold his chest with one of his hands, bane quickly kneels down to him and say with a concerned voice.

Bane:

"Kenten! What happened?"

Kenten turns to bane with crazy wide red eyes and he begins to speak with open gasps.

Kenten:

"Huff huff, it was that man again...Huff huff..and...other people too...huff huff also a guy...about as tall as me with white long hair wearing a black coat...he said something about...huff, if i was going to be the one to save us all or if i will be in darkness or something like that...huff"

Bane gives kenten a serious look and then turns his head to look at teresa and the kids and turns back to kenten and tells kenten to go on.

Kenten:"And then i got sucked up and transported to this...this council table thing and 14 figures were staring at me and 4 others...And they all had keyblades..huff huff...And...And..."

Bane:

"And what?"

Kenten:

"I sprouted my own keyblade out of my own hands!"

Bane looks at kenten with wide astonishing eyes, "You what?" kenten continues on.

Kenten:

"Then we got sucked up again this time everything and everyone that got sucked up was gone...huff hufff, and then...I heard them...a kid named roxas..."

Bane stood up quickly with a jolt and said "Roxas?" Kenten looks up at bane, while bane looks at kenten with scared eyes he tells kenten to go on, kenten goes on with his story.

Kenten:

"And the kids were there too, saying the same stuff as roxas and then the guy was there too again, asking if i will risk myself...and then he showed up. The guy that i am after..."

Bane gives kenten a downing grin "Go on"

Kenten:

"He had my brother and he was saying if i was going to be him so i charged at him with my keyblade but, he vanished, and then my brother was there, i tried to talk to him and he just faded too and then something i would have never seen in my life happened...i turn around to see him there behind me and he ends up stabbing me with a similar looking keyblade like mine, but blue and evil...

Kenten continued:"And he said if i will save him from despair"

Bane gives kenten a humming sigh and begins to tell him.

Bane:

"Well, i know who's the guy...and it's the same one that took everything from me...His name is xenahort or it could be one of his students posing as him...He has had a student who will do just as what xenahort would do in a dissastrious case...But roxas on the other hand...wow, i can't believe you met him"

Kenten looks at bane with a puzzled tired look.

Kenten:

"Why is it so weird? He's just a kid.."

Bane gives a big laugh.

Bane:"

Son...Roxas is no ordinary keyblade wielder...He's the nobody of one of the greatest keyblade wielders we had in our colony..Keyblade master sora. Roxas is sora's Nobody"

Kenten looks down and thinks to himself and then he raises his head to bane and asks.

Kenten:

"Who's sora?"

Bane gives kenten a big eye stare and drops his mouth open?

Bane:

"You don't know who sora is? Keyblade master sora? the other guy that you probably talked to was keyblade master riku's Nobody"

Kenten just looks at bane with a serious face seeming not be joking. Bane continues

Bane:

"Look kenten, we are all tired, and want to go back to bed, in the morning i will tell you about them before our training but for now, just relax and get some sleep"

Kenten shook his head in agreement slowly, bane shook his head too and turned around and went for the door, teresa and the children backed away as bane left the room, before bane closed the door and turned off the lights he said to kenten with a serious voice and looking back at him.

Bane:

"And kenten"

Kenten responds

Kenten:

"Yes"

Bane:"Tell me how you got that keyblade, later, i have an idea and you'll like what you see."

Bane turns off the light and shuts the door leaving kenten there alone in the dark. Kenten lays his head down to go back to sleep and there...he lays..drifting away, to another slumber for another day, and for the training to come. Chapter 6(finished) 


	7. Morning

Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded Chapter 7 Morning

Daylight peers through the clear glass window, birds are chirping outside with their melodic whistle, then sun's light pierces kenten in one of his eyes, as he wakes up in a grungy way putting his hand over his face.

Kenten:  
>"Urugh...man...what a dream i had." He looked at his hand with the jingling bell that he received as a kid and the tattoo that master bane had given him inducting him as his student. Kenten removes his hand off of his face and gives a "sigh" he turns his head to the left side looking outside, his face gazes at the red sun; A ray of sun passes through one of kentens eyes. A knock on the door appears as kenten looks to where the noise is coming from.<p>

Leeha is at the door knocking loudly now telling kenten to get up.

Leeha:

"Keeeeeeeenten, wake up, it's breakfest time, get up."

She keeps knocking on the door, inside the room kenten, get a little bit annoyed and then tells leeha that he is going to come down.

Kenten:

"Yeah yeah, i heard you...I'm coming down right now...Hold on." The knocking stopped; kenten walked towards the door opened the old golden brass door knob and and there standing right before kenten was leeha, still in her night gown. With tired eyes kenten yawned and opended up his eyes to see leela right there he backed away with a yelp falling on the floor.

Leelah looks at kenten with a weird look on her face. She says to him.

Leelah:

"What's the matter? What's with that look? Never seen a girl in her night gown before?"

Kenten just looked at leeha for a second and gave a "hmph" and got up and dusted himself off and walked off down stairs. Leelah follows him down as well. Kenten winds down the long spiral stairs, he then sees the fire going on the coal stove and a pot and pan going, teresa is there standing before it, then turning around to see kenten standing at the foot of the stairs just looking around. Teresa looks at kenten and begins to say in a cheerful voice and a heartfel smile.

Teresa: "Well goodmorning kenten, how did you sleep?"

kenten just looks down and then back up at teresa and says with a cold voice

Kenten: "Fine, i suppose...  
>Kenten then walks to the L shaped table and sits down at the table with his arms on it and his head slouched. Teresa then turns around, you hear clanking of glass and plates and turns around and goes to the table, plate in hand. She set the plate in front of kenten, there with his breakfest, she then says to kenten\par<p>

Teresa: "Here you go, eat up, bane said you have a big day ahead of you."

kenten then looks at the plate, and then teresa with a blank look, he then begins to talk.

Kenten: "Speaking of bane, where is he?"

Teresa: "He's outside...waiting for you"

Through eating, kenten looks at teresa with one cocked eye brow, in confusion, kenten swallows his food and continues to talk to teresa.

Kenten: "I See. Well, guess i shouldn't make him wait, thank you for the breakfest teresa, but unfortunately, i guess i am not that hungry"

Teresa just looks at kenten with a kind face and the reassured him.

Teresa: "Yes, sometimes nightmares can cause someone not to want anything...other than answers. Kenten, you not need to worry about what's going on so its ok. Just go down to that door and straight down through this legnthy hall way and you'll be there, outside with bane, good luck."\par

Kenten looks at teresa with those red jeweled eyes, and he continues

Kenten: "Thank you for your hospitality, i really appreciate it."

He says in his usual low voice. He gets up from the table, pushing the plate aside and scoots out of the L shaped table, he then stretches hearing cracks in his back as he does it. Kenten looks back at teresa and gives a wry smile. He then walks off to the door teresa told him to go to, he has a gloved hand on the door knob when suddenly, the kids come down, finally to see what's for breakfest. Leelah speaks out, aloud.

Leelah:"Hey mom, what's for breakfest?  
>Griff interrupts<p>

Griff:"Yeah, i want pancakes with wuffleberries on it!"

Milo stays quiet and sees what happens, kenten looks at the children and then back at teresa, leelah asks where is kenten going; kenten tells leelah that today is the day of training with their father and that he is going outside to see him. Leelah gives kenten a puffed out face and and stomps on the ground *magic like music starts to play*

Kenten opens the door, a cool gust a wind suddenly whooshes out making his black and red hair fly up with the intensity of the wind. The kids are yelping and getting by the force of the wind and teresa...well, teresa is sitting at the table like a nothing was going on, kenten looks back slowly as the wind is pushing and sucking back in, all he can see is teresa, waving a hand and smiling, and the kids blowing in the wind. Kenten gets sucked in and the door shuts.

Teresa then continues on as her kids are calmed after an attack from the killer wind. \par

Teresa:"I pray for your saftey young kenten, let my husband not push you to hard for you are just like him...the way that he once was."

Kentens body is sucked up through the wind a thrashed around, you can hear him yell with a loud "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" and finally he lands with a thud and a rude "argh" he lies there moving little by little, in his hazy vision he peers up and stares up at a man, with his arms crossed and looking down at him. The man kneels down and speaks to kenten

Master Bane:"Wakey Wakey, sunshine~ Today you start your keyblade training, get up"

Kenten recognizes that voice and the figure stands back up, the figure gets clearer and clearer, till he sees who it is. It's master bane. Kenten gets up with roughness and dusts himself off again, then looks around the place, he then speaks up.

Kenten: "ugh...wh-what is this place?"

bane responds with his arms wide arms wide open.

Master bane:"Well what do you think it is? It's our training feild!"

Kenten looks around again, there is a shack on the far end of a green grassy meadow, with logs standing taller than each other, practice dummies with burn marks and also have different insignias on them. One with a lightning symbol, one with a fire symbol and one with a frost symbol. There is also a swing set with a monkey bar attached to it and a big circle that has been indented into the ground. Kenten looks at the circle with a quizzical look but then pays no attention to it shortly after; he looks at bane and continues.

Kenten:"Yeah...i guess it is. Then again i don't know much, you're the master here.

Master bane:"You're right, i am the master here, and first things first i think i should work on your cardio, do me a favor and run to that shack 10 times here and back"

kenten looks at the shack behind him dreading the distance that he has to run. He continues.

Kenten:"Are you serious bane? All the way over there?

Bane closes his eyes and crosses his arms and says to kenten, in a calm strong voice,

Master Bane:"Need i remind you that you are said to save this land? Now do it!"

He pushes kenten along and he starts running.

Chapter 7 finished 


	8. Training

Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded

Chapter 8

Training

Kenten:

"Huff-huff-uff-nugh"

Master Bane:

"you done laying around?"

Kenten looks at bane in a crazed way, \par

Kenten:

"Laying around? huff-huff, you know for a guy that lets a complete stranger in his home and give him food and a place to stay, you are strict"

Bane, with his hands behind his back, walks around to kenten as he is kneeling down trying to get his breath back.

Bane:

"Well now...Lets start on some...weapon training"

Kenten looks up at bane and then looks down back at the ground, kenten gets up, with his breath returning, he continues on.

Kenten:

"Alright...Let's go"

Bane said "alright" in a mighty voice, his hands drop and then comes back up crossing them over and outwards again now with his silver lions head keyblade. Kenten just looks at the keyblade in his silent mood. Bane then begins to tell kenten about the keyblade.

Bane:

"This right here kenten is obviously a keyblade," He pulls toward kenten "This is what is used to destroy the heartless threat and to either stop evil or simply start it. We, as key bearers were told by our masters to never let the darkness control our hearts and to let another keyblade war from happening."

Kenten intrrupts.

Kenten:

"Keyblade War?"

Bane continues.

Bane:

"Yes..A keyblade war, sad to witness too, war is not fun and it's better to avoid confrontation with heartless enemies and such. At least ones that will try to consume your hearts and rid you from this world."

Kenten just looks at bane with a serious look. Kenten then speaks before bane can continue

Kenten:

"Hmm...a keyblade war...heh, i'll be sure to stay away from trouble but with the way that things are going, i feel that it's going to be impossible.

Bane:

"Yeah...i know...i know the feeling all to well. Anyway, like i said, with this keyblade you can use it for peace or like i said, for evil. After you become well advance with it, you will have to go and find higher mastery other than me. I know where you will be so don't worry for now"

Kenten gives him a *sigh* while he puts his head down, assuming whats going to happen in the future that lies ahead. Kenten then gives a sharp look at the silver lion headed keyblade. Kenten speaks.

Kenten:

"So is that it? Thats all you have to tell me about the keyblade? or is there more that i need to know?"

Bane laughs and trails on.

Bane:

"Of course there is more to tell you and more for you to learn, mastery of this great weapon is no easy task. Anyway, you have the power to summon a keyblade, with that said, you have your very own personal one, but first you will be given a borrowed one. Passed down from the elder key blade bearers. And one thing, be greatful with what you get...Now, summon your keyblade."

Kenten gives "Heh" as he stares bane down.

Kenten:

"If i could summon it, i don't even know how..."

Bane walks over to kenten, keyblade some what dragging on the floor. He stands in front of kenten and swings his keyblade over his back and looks at kenten with a half grin.

Bane:

*sigh* "I see, well, i'll show you, im your teacher after all" \par

Bane takes his keyblade of his back and puts it forth and it disappears.

Bane:

"Ok, to summon your keyblade first imagine it. Close your eyes and picture it summoning in your hand. You told me that you had a keyblade in your dream, try summoning that."

Kenten, gives a quizzical look, and continues on in his cold manner. \par

Kenten: "I see...well, alright then.

Kenten then closes his eyes and picture the keyblade he saw in his dream, the long red blade, with the inscriptions on it, the red gloomy aura going around it, and the crystal red spears that are around the hilt where he holds the blade, the cresent moon indent, illuminating fiery way. Kenten opens his eyes with a stern face he says "Alright" a magical glow starts to illuminate out of his hand, kenten then crosses his arms like bane and summons his keyblade...but what was strange about it, it wasn't the one he imagined. Bane gives an impressed look.

Bane:

"Whoa! Well you look at that.."

Kenten gives a sly grin and continues

Kenten:

"Yeah, i kn..."

He looks down at the keyblade, he realizes it's not the one he had in his dream.

Kenten:

"What the heck? What happened to the keyblade that i invisioned?"

Bane looks at the confused kenten, giving him a friendly chuckle.

Bane:

"Well it looks like you have a borrowed keyblade man, it's one that i know aswell. Heh Well, i'll be, it's Hidden Dragon..."

The keyblade is an odd red and orange shade of color with a dragon head at the starting of where a shaft should, coming out of the dragons mouth is the medium length blade that looks like a fire rocket went off; it has red hand guards with a yellow design on it, and a yellow hilt, the keychain has a dragon to represent where the orgin it's from and what power it possess.\par

Kenten looks at the keyblade in a way that seems like he didn't want it. He looked at bane, squinting his eyes and then opening his eyes again.\par

Kenten:

"Master...Hidden Dragon you say? Uhm, mind telling me what this keyblade is or about?"

Bane looks over to kenten and walked over to him, bane sighed with a grin and begins to tell him the story of the Hidden Dragon keyblade.

Bane:

"Well...Heh, what can i say...well the last person who wielded this blade before, had the power of a dragons flame...Meaning, that you have the power of fire. Ha! My good man congratulations! The next fire user!"\par

Kenten sighs nonchalantly, as he looks at bane and back at the majestic keyblade.

Kenten:

"So you are saying that because of this keyblade that i have right now, pretty much tells me that i have a dragons flame? That i have the power of fire?"

Bane: "Preeetty much yeah."

There was a pause of silence as the wind in the meadow howls...kenten then speaks.

Kenten:

" I see...Hmph, well then, i am not going to disagree with the power that has been bestowed upon to me. Nice."

Bane gave a reassuring chuckle and then he begins on.

"Well, you ready for some fighting?"

Bane summons his keyblade with grace, kenten looks at his master as he takes his battle stance, side ways with one gloves hand up in the air and another on his keyblade, ready to lash out at kenten, Kenten turns to bane with his eyes closed and opens them along with gripping his keyblade ready to fight.

Kenten: "Even though i don't know much about this keyblade that has found me but doesn't matter, lets go!"

Bane lashes outwards to kenten, kenten lashes out aswell and with a clank the battle has commenced.

8(finished)

}


	9. Reckoning

Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded

Chapter 9

Reckoning

As the final clanks of the blades clash together, bane takes a step back and starts to pant.

Bane: "Well...*huff huff* you're not bad, didn't think you could fight so well."

Kenten jumps back giving a pant and looking at bane with his red eyes,

Kenten: "Yeah...*huff huff* you too"

They both stared at each other, then bane finally said, "Alright, it's time to take a break"

Bane walks over to kenten with his keyblade vanashing, kenten straightens his back and his keyblade

vanashies as well. Bane puts a shoulder on kenten and smiles, he goes off to say...

Bane: "Good training day today, like i said, i didn't think you would be this good, you must have had some training Back at home huh?"

Kenten looks at bane with a silent red eye stare and he says "Yeah" In a deep sadden voiced.

Kenten: "Well all my life i have been fighting really, i had to protect my brother from harm, since the other kids Were picking on him, i had to step in. It was a pain but it was pain with a lesson"

Bane smiles again and goes over to sit down on a tree stump. He sits down with a groan to him and he rest his forarms on his knees and then sinks his head down

then back up. He looks at kenten with a tired face and kenten catches the stare back and ask's "What are you staring at me for?"

Bane, just eyeing kenten, was thinking. Bane trails off "Kenten...Let me ask you something...personal"

Kenten, looks at bane puzzled but lets him "Go on"

Bane closes his eyes and then opens them once more, tell me about your mother and father..If you don't mind that is.

Kenten's eye grew wide, sweat trickled down the side of his head, kenten turned away and looked down.

Kenten: "Well...All i know is that, they died a while back, leaving me and my brother, zole to fend for ourselves. I don't know much about my dad really, he was never there to watch my brother and i grow...But mom..Oh mom...How i do remember her vaguley..Her sweet light skin and brown long hair, and her eyes, as gray as the dark rainy skys."

Bane nodded in reply of kenten and then continues "Hm..And how did they...Pass exactly?"

Kenten didn't want to reply as his somber face told it all, he walked over to the stump beside bane and sat down with a thud and a sigh. "*sigh*...They were killed i do believe, but really, i don't know, that's what i think, they just vanaished one day, both of them."

Bane hums in agreement, now with his hands folded to his mouth and staring sharply at the orange gold horizon in the meadow. Kenten, looks at bane and ask's him why the question.

Bane gets up and with a cold hard voice begins to tell kenten that will shape him and his masters relationship forever.

(Chapter 9 finished) 


	10. Truth I

Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Decoded Chapter 10

Truth

Bane stares off into the horizon, he sigh and says to kenten.

Bane: "Kenten...Heh, well i know that you are not going to believe me when i tell you this, but...i know who your father is..."

Kenten, looks up at bane with a fierce gaze to banes back, bane turns with a sadden grin and then perks up a bit but not much, still with a stern look in his face. Kenten gets up in a up roar, "What do you mean you know who my father is? How do you know of such things?"

Bane sighed and continue on. "Well...i don't know how to put this but, i am your fathers brother...  
>I am sure of it" Kenten, just stared at bane with a long look, the wind howls it's lonely howls, and the leaves of the trees russel steadily. Finally, kenten speaks, almost sounding like a whisper<p>

Kenten: "S-So that means...y-you're my..." Bane interrupts "Your uncle? You got it kid, i am your uncle"

Kenten stares off into space as he is sitting down taking in what has just been said to him, he then speaks up to bane.  
>Kenten: "And how do you know my father? Why should i believe that you are my uncle? Huh?" Bane chuckles<p>

"Alright, i'll tell you. Your father, kenten looks exactly like you! More so you have his eyes his attitude, heck, you even have his fighting style as well, that's why i was so intrigued on how much you progressed in such a short time, a day of training and you already summoned a advanced level keyblade well for beginners at least. Your father, who's name was Setheus, seth for short, was a hard working man, powerful, mean at times, but a good man.  
>fought for what he believed in and what not, i even know your mother, Clara. Heh...Funny thing is, we are all key bearers. Kenten my nephew, you and zoel come from a generation of keybearers."<p>

Kenten held is head down and got up from the stump and walked over to bane, he stepped foot right infront of him and stayed there, bane looked at kenten with a weird look, all of a sudden kenten grabs his uncles coat and swung him around and pinned him against the big oak tree and started yelling.

Kenten: "Why didn't you tell me from the start? You knew all along didn't you? Didn't you? That i was his son...and that you were my uncle...Why?"

Bane sighed "Because i wanted to make sure before so i wouldn't have to make awkward assumptions, come on, you certaintly understand, now, let go of me so we can go home"

Kenten looks at bane with burning red eyes, "Tsk.." he lets bane go, bane then looks at kenten and tells him to follow bane. They go over the meadow and to the door where kenten fell from, the stand right before the door, before entering kenten says to bane in a hard voice "You better tell me more about my family line when we get back" Bane strikes a stare back at him, "Your family line? You mean our family line" The door opens with a gust of wind sucking the two in, the door slams shut, and the howls begin yet again.

(Chapter 10 Finished)  
> <p>


	11. Truth II

Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded

Chapter 10 2/2

Truth 2/2

Silence starts brewing but now here comes bane and kenten swooping faster than the speed of light you can hear kenten as he yells in uncomfortable agony "Ahhhhhhhhh" kenten says, bane laughs and tells him that he will ultimately get use to it. The swoosh emating from their speed wisks away all the bugs in the hallow, finally a dim light appears, bane laughs and kenten covers his eyes, blinded by the light...A knock on the door happens, Leeahs voice is coming towards the door

Leeah: "Cooooooooommmiiiiiiiiiiinnng"

She opens the door to what is her surprise is bane, standing and smiling at her looking down. With glee she runs and hugs bane, kenten, plops on the floor face first.

Leeah: "DADDY!"

Bane smiles greatly as he picks up his little girl.

Bane: "Heeeeeey, there's my little girl, did you miss daddy while he was gone?"

Leeah knods her head but looks down to see kenten to what looks like asleep. She looks back at her dad to ask why kenten is down.

Leeah: "Daddy, why is kenten laying on the floor?"

Bane looks at kenten, and then back at leeha.

Bane:"Well honey, kenten and I had some rough training and he is probably really tired So i think we are going to let him rest, where is your mother?"

Leeha:"In the kitchen making dinner, we are going to eat soon"

The sound of grumbling stomachs feels the rooms loudly..You can hear the distant sound of the word "Food" coming from kenten in a painful voice

Bane and Leeha look at kenten and that at each other, bane puts leeha down and continues.

Bane:"Well lets see if dinners ready, all of us are hungry so lets not waste any time"

Bane picks up kenten with one arms and throws him on his back, kenten dangles lifeless as bane walks into the kitchen to meet teresah, leeah follows, skipping behind bane.

The smell of fresh Meat stew boils as the aroma reaches through out the house, bane steps in laying kenten in his wooden seat around the L formationed table Bane comes around teresah and give her a kiss on the cheek and tells her it smells great, teresah smiles and talks to bane as bane comes around and sits at the table.

Teresah: "So how was training?"

Bane:"Well...It went well...Kenten is a good fighter, impressively enough he was able to summon Hidden Dragon, I haven't seen that key since i was in the council..."

Teresah:"I see, he did strike me as someone familiar, he reminds me of..."

Bane interrupts,

Bane:"Setheus?"

A long pause a waited as kenten smacks his head on the table with his eyes close stomach rumbling, as teresah is plating the food she is talking to bane

Teresah:"...Yes...Him...You don't think?"

Bane:"Teresah." Bane said with a sharp stare and a monotone voice.

Bane:"Kenten is our nephew, well mine...ahh whatever, our nephew.."

Teresah walks over with two bowls of stew, talking over with bane about the news.

Teresah:"Well bane, what are we going to do? I mean, he has bee acustomed to our home, and we obviously have to tell the children Heh, i can't believe it. Seths kid, in our hands...Go figure"

Bane looks at teresah with a honest smile as teresah serves bane.

Bane:"Yeah, go figure indeed, but he's my nephew none the less, so obviously i have to take care of him, and show him the way, thanks for the stew honey."

A bowl was placed near kenten's head, a sniff became aleart and kenten pops right back up. He looks to bane and teresah and then down at the Beefy flavorful concauction, he prays, says thanks to teresah, picks up his spoon and eats.

Bane gives a great big laugh and starts to eat, teresah chuckles and gets up and calls the kids down to come eat, the children rush down to get a bowl of the delicious meal, that night kenten had 4 severvings of the stew...

Later that night bane is in his courters with teresah reading a book by the fire, kenten walks passed being stopped by bane.

Bane:"Kenten, would you come here for a second please"

Kenten stopped dead in his tracks, he looks into the room where bane and teresah are sitting, he slowly comes into the room.

Kenten:"Yes?"

Bane:"Well, since teresah and I know, who you are and where you came from, i think we should tell the kids, what do you think?"

Kenten ponders for a second, moving back in fourth then finally.

Kenten:"Honestly, i can care less if you tell them, i rather you not only for the simple reason i will get way to attached to them if something goes a muck, and i don't know who your children are and i rather not get involved, i am here to save my brother, not look for my other...

Bane:"Family?"

Kenten looks at bane with firey red eyes once more gripping his fist.

Bane:"You, kenten, need to calm down, you are lucky that you have family here to help you, like teresah and I. Be greatful, and wipe that attitude out."

Kenten relaxes his grip and goes cold.

Kenten:"Tch, alright, but honestly, i don't care, you can tell them"

Bane smiles

Bane:"Alright, Kids, come down here, we have something very important to tell you."

The stampeide of feet come down as you can hear leeah, Milo, and Griff coming down the stairs yelling.  
>As the enter the room Milo speaks up<p>

Milo:"What did you call us for dad?"

Bane ask's the children to sit, as bane gets up he paces to kenten.  
>the kids sit.<p>

Bane: "Now kids, we had kenten for a very long time stay here at our humble home, he thanks us for this hospitality,  
>But while we were training kenten and i discovered something...crazy if you will.<p>

Griff:"What is it?"

Bane:"Well kids, i don't know how to break it to you but...Kenten is my nephew, which means."

Gasps began to show and...

All the children:"HE'S OUR COUSIN!"

Kenten face palms himself in sheer discuss

Kenten:"Oh no...This is not what i wanted to happen"

The kids run over and play with kentens arms and fingers jumping up and down with glee.

kenten looks at bane, now standing next teresah.

Kenten:"Heh, well..Now i have to get use to this type of life, i guess you are right bane, it's not to bad, but i still have a job to do."

Bane nods his head, and claps to get everyones attention.

Bane:"Alright kids, time for bed now, kenten and i have training tomorrow so off to bed with all of you"

The kids awwww with displeasure as they went up stairs. Kenten follows them just as bane puts a hand on his shoulder.

kenten looks back slightly, silently.

Bane:"I'm glad this happened, but as you wish more training, tomorrow we are learning your element and how to apply it but for now, get some rest, you need it."

Kenten turns his head and heads up the stairs, bane turns around but not after hearing something he may never would have heard in a while

Kenten: "Sure thing. Goodnight...Uncle Bane"

Bane smiles with a tear in his eye, he turns around, and kenten was gone..Bane sits down holding teresahs hand,

Teresah:"Such a good boy, bad attitude, but a good boy"

Bane:"Yeah..Just like my brother, heh you raised a fine one seth, that you did."

(Chapter 10 2/2 finished) 


	12. Elemental Aura

Kingdom Hearts:Darkness Decoded

Chapter 11

Elemental Aura

Birds are chirping outside as the sun peeks at dawn and rises. Everyone is still asleep though, not for long as another day of hard training will soon come. Light dimly shines in kentens room, through the wooden shutters the beam of sun hits kenten on his eye as he is awaken by it's gleam. He puts a hand over his eye and groans and tosses and turns in his bed, trying to get some more sleep, but he isn't...the door slowly creaks open, kenten still snoring softly, and in comes bane, tip toeing into kentens room, using his sneaking skills. Afraid that he is going to wake kenten up, he takes extra percautions making sure nothing triggers kenten, sweat slowly starts drip down banes face as he's looking at kenten and going to the wooden shutters.

Now near the shutters, bane looks at kenten and back at the shutters ready to open them, kenten readjusts himself, now facing bane, as he is by the shutters and shocked a bit.  
>Bane reaches for the shutters, he grabs hold of the string and he gives an evil grin and...Kenten wakes just as bane pulls up the shutters and blinding kenten.<p>

Bane:" MOOOOOOOORNING, TIME TO WAKE UP~!"

Kenten gives a great big yell as he is blinded by the blast of sunlight. He covers his face and yells.

Kenten:"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Get jumps out of bed and lands on his back, hard on the wooden floor, bane goes over and stands over kenten, bane smiles.

Bane:"Haahaha, you even react just like my brother in the morning"

Kenten opens both of his fast, he spins his body to where he is on his stomach, then pushes his body up, and starts spinning his feet and legs on the ground trying to trip bane, bane dodges every leg sweep kenten threw at him, bane says to kenten.

Bane:"Hehe, well, i see you are up and refreshed, but you need to do more than that to get me, nephew."

Kenten kept trying to sweep his uncles leg then bane triped on the corner of the bed legs and started falling back.

Bane:"Oopps"

as bane is falling back kenten see's the opportunity to strike, he stops swinging his feet and pushes up his body with hand off the floor, and goes for bane with a flying elbow about 3 1/2 feet in the air, and then...*Smack* the walls in kentens room shook, kentens head was down, in his mind he finally caught his uncle with a good blow, kenten looks up with a cheerful cocky smile, hair all messed up and everywhere,  
>but to his site, he couldn't believe it. Bane was on the wall with one hand cupping kentens elbow in the middle and below what seemed like a hand to block a kick. Kenten's face was in shock, bane started chuckling, and in a dark tone He started speaking.<p>

Bane: "Hehehe..nice try kenten but that wasn't good enough, here, how's this"

bane flung kenten's elbow blow back at kenten, and bane dives for kentens legs, he grabs on leg and lifts kenten with ease, with one hand, kenten yells "whoa"out loud as he is flung into the air, but then kenten tries to throw a kick with the other leg, bane catches it and throws kenten on the ground and pins him, kenten trying to jerk his way out of the powerful lock that his uncle put on him.

Kenten: "Rrrrgh, aaarrrrgh rrrrgghhh...Let...me...go...NOW!"

Kenten said in a exploding upset tone. Bane leaned over to him and quickly said.

Bane:"Heh, rise and shine son, it's time for training, wouldn't want you to use up your energy and faint now do i?  
>Hehe, thanks for the little warm up."<p>

Bane seemed like his normal self with that whole fiasco going on, he gave kenten his usual smile and let him go.  
>Bane lended a hand to kenten for him to get up, bane keeps talking.<p>

Bane:"Come on, teresah has breakfest waiting for us, we shouldn't teresah and the kids waiting, here let me help you up"

Kenten looks at the hand with a cold attitude and then bane with cold red eyes, but then he grabbed banes hand. Bane hoisted kenten up from the ground. Bane looks at kenten, dusting him off.

Bane:"Go get dressed, today we are working on something new" As bane keeps dusting him off, kenten reacts and speak, he pushes bane away slightly.

Kenten:"Don't touch me...And i know...I am going to get ready...Just...Leave."

Bane looks at kenten...With dead intent in his eyes and anger, bane continues to look and tells kenten

Bane:"Look, i don't know what your problem is kenten, but cut it out alright? Yeah i woke you up roughly but that's what guys do, that's what your father and i use to do when we were kids, and we use to have fights like what we had just now, and he took it fine. Stop being so up tight and relax, understand me?"

Kenten steps to bane with force and just looks at him eye to eye, huffing and puffing. Bane just stands there looking at him.

Kenten then steps back and says "Cheh, whatever" and goes into the wash room.

Bane starts to leave out the door,

Bane:"Hey, i'll be down stairs alright? Come down when ready."

No answer from kenten, running water starts and bane sighs and leaves the room. In the wash room kenten looks in the mirror and see's his reflection, and then bell on his arm.

He looks closely at himself for a bit, and then slams on the wash room sink.

Down at the table breakfest was servered, to only kenten and bane, they at their breakfest in silence and then went to the door to go out into the field for training. They both said thank you for the meal the door opened and they said their goodbies, and off they went, door closes right behind them.

The meadow is now goldish autunm color now, bane and kenten arrive, they walk to the two tree stumps and bane sits down first, kenten second. There was a dead silence and then kenten broke it with questions.

Kenten: "I usually don't say sorry but, i apologize for earlier, but try not to do that again...What you did to me"

Bane looks at kenten and smiles

Bane:"Well, i am glad that you have the common courtesy that i like to see. I don't say sorry often either, see, that's one thing you and i are similar"

Kenten chuckled

Kenten:"So, what is that you are going to show me today?"

Bane took a deep breath, and exhaled long.

Bane:"Alright, well let me start by saying this. You know the 5 elements? Earth, Water, Fire, Air, and Spirit?"

Kenten:"Yeah? And?"

Bane:"Well, ever individual, if they try hard enough, has a special element to them.  
>they can learn a set magic spells and what not, like fireaga and blizzaga, two very high, very common spells you will learn, but elemental aura is different kenten"<p>

Kenten looks at bane puzzled yet interested.

Kenten:"Elemental..Aura?"

Bane:"Yeah, basically, if you can tap into your inner Element, then you can use it as an aid."

Kenten's eyes brighten with interest, now intrigued about what he has been told he stands up and asks for more information.

Kenten:"Heh, sounds pretty cool, tell me more and how to do it."

Bane:"Patience my nephew, in due time, first we have to see what your element is...Actually, let me show you what it looks like first when you tap into it."

Bane gets up and motions kenten to follow, they go beyond a big hill where there is targets with jars all around.

Bane stops and points to the jars,

Bane:"Alright, you see those jars?"

Kenten:"Yeah?"

Bane:"I am going to break all 52 of them in one fell swoop of my elemental aura, but not now, now it's tapping into it."

Kenten, nods in silence, but then speaks.

Kenten:"I see, pretty cool"

Bane follows after.

Bane:"Pretty cool? Kenten, it's pretty wicked if you ask me"

Kenten:"Alright, now would you please tell me how to tap into my element or tell me what my element is?"

Bane gave a sag look to kenten and then says.

Bane:"Alright, first you want to make a hand sign pertaining to the element that you have, that's going into tapping, but to see what element you have, well, i believe you are fire, just like your father, and the hidden dragon keyblade says is all as well, but i could be wrong,  
>Hmm, alright, here"<p>

Bane fishes in his pocket and pulls out a lighter and flips it open and lights it. Kenten sees the blaze and is instantly Mezmorized by the flame the flame goes out and the attention is shot, and back to bane.

Bane:"Here, hold this and light it, now i want you to become the fire, feel it's nature and be one with it, see if you can make the flame bigger than what it already is, and if you can, take the height of flame and take it out of the lighter to make it balance on your hand and then make it bigger. Once you have done that then that means you have done two things, one:Seeing your element and"

Kenten chimes in a low tone.

Kenten:"And two tapping into my element."

Bane smiles.

Kenten recieves the lighter from bane and flips it open and lights it, the fire is beautiful, burning as crimson and orange colors come to make such intense heat. Kenten stares at the flame and imaganing it as if the flame was himself, he puts his hand over the flame and closes his eyes and pictures it.  
>feeling the heat, knowing the nature, and the feelings becoming the fire, the fire starts to turn slightly, spinning in a clockwise motion, the more kenten feels it the more it spins,<br>Bane, now with his arms cross, looks at kenten, with amazement, but doesn't say anthing. Kenten is within himself now, with the fire.

Kenten's mind:"Hmmm, feel the fire,...Feel it's nature, feel it's heat, it's warmth, it's energy...it's apart of me.."

Kenten see's the fire in his mind building around him like a atom like sheild, with fire streams covering around his body and little fire balls circuling around.  
>Like tiny little atoms. Kenten smiles as he sees his body take hold of this oddly shaped magic that is around him.<p>

Kentens mind:"Hm? It's not hurting..It feels actually, kinda good, i like it"

Out side of kentens mind the flame starts forming around him and bane can't believe what he's seeing.

Bane:"Oh my god..It's exactly like my brothers orb...What the?"

He tells kenten to open his eyes but not to lose focus on the flame.

Bane:"Kenten...Open your eyes, but whatever you do, don't lose focus on that flame, got it?"

Kenten hummed in aggreement, he opened his eyes, in his view he saw two orange red little fire balls spinning He looked around and he saw the same atom structure as the one he invisoned..Kenten gave a great grin and chuckled.  
>He turns to bane.<p>

Kenten:"You see this right? What does this mean?"

Bane, beyond speechless, manages to tell kenten

Bane:"It means...You acheived it in it's 3rd stage. Sheilding, which means...you can shoot fire, use fire to light stuff and it can protect you, you tapped into it, you have done almost everything, but you have more to go"

kenten laughs as he is happy with his discovery.

Kenten:"Well, bane, this is pretty cool, i guess you were right. My element is fire. I wonder what's yours."

Bane chuckles,

Bane:"Oh? What's mine? Well funny you should ask, take a look,"

Bane raises his left hand to about ear level, and then dark clouds started to form, kenten looks all around, puzzled and then he looks at bane.

Kenten:"Bane, what's happeneing?"

Bane chuckles once more.

Bane:"Hehehe, you'll see, every thing started to get dark and all of a sudden, A million ice shards came from the ground with a ravage shake destorying all the glass in the grounded circle. Shards after shards Afters shards were breaking the glass and the glass was heard from far where bane and kenten were standing. Kentens eye were cold and still, not taking a single breath, just looking at the distruction of what banes attack did..Kentens sheild dissapeared and he couldn't speak.

Bane:"Hahaha, and that is my element. Ice, Well water but you get my picture."

kenten stood still, unable to move bane looks at kenten with a smile,

Bane:"What wrong kenten?... Cat got your tongue? Hahahaha"

(Chapter 11 finished.) 


End file.
